Making a baby
by JuuChanStar
Summary: This is a side story to my chapter Thorin/Bilbo ficiton 'How to shock a king'. Just smut between Fili and Kili.


**This is the promised side story to my chapter Thorin/Bilbo fiction 'How to shock a king'. Here is the smut of Fili and Kili creating their baby. I tried to get them to be romantic about it but they insisted on a little more kink. Enjoy! **

* * *

"I'm home…ah!" Fili gasped as he was shoved against the door of his and Kili's chambers, his arms full of his younger brother who was currently trying to steal the air from his lungs through his mouth. He forgot his surprise and cupped Kili's face fully deepening the kiss until neither of them could breathe and they were forced to break apart. Fili grinned as he ran a thumb over Kili's cheek enjoying the flush of his skin.

"I do not even get a hello?" He teased humming low in his throat as Kili's hands found his braids and wrapped around them.

"Hello, it has been two weeks since I had my herbs. I am ready for you to plant a babe within me." Kili mouthed the skin of Fili's neck his rough beard scratching against the sensitive skin. Fili tilted his head silently requesting more and chuckled at the response.

"Is that why you have accosted me as I came in the door?" He jumped when teeth closed around the skin below his ear bordering on being painful.

"Yes Fili. I am ready. I want you, take me, fill me…spill inside me." He punctuated his request with a roll of his hips against the dwarf he had trapped. Fili's breath hitched at the movement and the words from his younger brother's mouth.

"How is it possible that you just made getting you pregnant sound so…dirty." Fili received no answer, not verbally at least. Instead the younger dwarf's hands found their way beneath his clothing and stroked the skin along his abdomen. Mouths met again and this time teeth and tongue were involved. Fili was first to break away.

"The bed." He rasped pushing at Kili. They exchanged more heated kisses as they stumbled toward their room and by the time they reached the bed they were bare, clothes littered behind them. The blond pushed Kili down onto the bed following so he hovered over the younger.

"You are exquisite Kili." He breathed, hands exploring the body under him. Kili hissed appreciatively as Fili's mouth followed his hand in the exploration, finding every well known sensitive spot. Soon he had Kili writhing on the bed panting and flushed, his arousal strained and pressed against his belly. With a wicked grin Fili shifted and took the hard flesh into his mouth groaning when the younger dwarf chocked out a groan and fisted his hair, hard.

Not breaking from his task Fili reached out blindly finding the bottle of oil and quickly coated his fingers. Moving his head up for what he knew was about to happen he slid two fingers into Kili and was rewarded with a shout and a flex of the strong hips, the leaking arousal in his mouth hitting the back of his throat. He shuddered in need at another sharp tug to his hair, Kili knew that drove him wild and used it to his advantage.

Fili looked up his blue eyes catching brown and he reveled in the sight of his brother's dark hair wild on the pillow and the sheen of sweat starting on his face. Oh how he enjoyed watching Kili come undone under him. He watched as Kili's head tilted back when Fili added a third finger driving them against the bundle of nerves with frightening accuracy.

"Ah! Fili, please I need you in me, now." The young dwarf shook as Fili gave one last suck to his length and then slid up his body strong fingers tangling into his hair as the older claimed his mouth. Fili pulled back as he slid into Kili so he could watch the face he loved contort with pleasure. They fell into an easy rhythm bodies rolling together with ease. They started out sweet and slow whispering words of love between their heated breathing and gasps.

"Hold onto me Kili." Fili smiled when the younger dwarf did not question him but wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He placed on hand on Kili's lower back and the other at the dip between his shoulder blades, shifting onto his knees Fili used his strength and pulled until they were sitting upright with Kili seated on his thighs, never once did they separate. Kili cried out, the position had Fili deeper within him and pressed right against the bundle of nerves that shot white hot bursts up his spine.

"Don't let go." Fili growled out and rocked up into a driving pace. Kili's mouth dropped open with a strangled cry and he drove his own hips against Fili's. They did not last long like this and a couple of strokes to Kili's now freely leaking arousal had the younger dwarf arching and spilling across their bellies. Fili grunted as the muscles around him squeezed and pulled him to the brink releasing in hard spurts inside of Kili. They rocked together as they came down from the blinding pleasure until they finally stopped and could do no more than bury their faces in one anther's necks and pant. Kili was first to talk.

"That was amazing." He murmured, sated and drowsy as he pressed light kisses to Fili's sweat covered neck. Eventually their bodies protested the contorted position and they shifted to lie on their sides and curl together hands tangled together.

* * *

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

Kili gasped, torn from his sleep as searing heat bloomed across his lower belly. He sat up dislodging Fili in the process and nearly tossed the older dwarf form their bed.

"Kili?! What is it?" Fili scrambled to his brother eyes wide with worry as Kili yanked his shirt up to reveal his lower body. They gasped at what was revealed. On the skin below Kili's navel a mark…the pregnancy mark…had appeared. It was royal blue in color and in the shape of two swords crossed over an arrow…symbols of the weapons that they used and were known for.

Fili cupped Kili's face and stroked his cheeks, both were shaking.

"You know what that means…" He trailed off to kiss the dark haired dwarf. Kili nodded.

"I am pregnant…we are going to be parents." He smiled as Fili's hand rested over the new mark stroking with care at the skin, pressing their foreheads together. They sat and basked in the wonder of the new life they had created together, talking low about telling their uncle and the possible reactions from their mother and all of their friends. It would be a happy revealing and the two young dwarfs were excited for the direction their life was taking.

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
